


A Trainer's Toughest Decision

by SteelRedemption



Series: Pokemon Romance Fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: EmphasisOnThatLastTag, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), JustLongEnoughToBeSatisfying, Love Confessions, Pokephilia, Romance, SexWithPokemon, TooLongToBeALemon, TooShortToBeARomance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelRedemption/pseuds/SteelRedemption
Summary: The life of a trainer is filled with decisions: "What pokemon should I train?", "What strategy should I take in this battle?", "How can I most efficiently train my pokemon given their strengths and weaknesses?" etc. When a trainer discovers that both of his pokemon have feelings for him, however, choosing between them can be the toughest decision of all.





	A Trainer's Toughest Decision

**Author's Note:**

> One important rule that this story does not follow about the pokemon universe is pokemon communication. In this story, pokemon-speak is merely considered it's own language, and therefore, humans can interpret and understand what a pokemon is saying (given that they take the time to learn how). Anything a pokemon says in this story will be denoted with italics.

A blinding light left purple imprints in my vision. I turned the offending object slightly away from my face, blinking a few times and berating the fact that I didn’t expect that. My new Balance Badge reflects sunlight like a mirror. A property that I apparently haven’t learned from doing the exact same thing with my Dynamo badge.

As you’d expect from my folly, it was rather sunny out. A fact that my pokemon were certainly enjoying, one more than the other. Scarlett was dozing off in the grass. The sunlight was dancing off of her light pink fur, brandishing off its flawless splendor. She was curled into a fluffy ball with her long ears lying on the ground next to her resting head. True, She looked like she was enjoying herself.

...But obviously not as much as Cia. Which makes a lot of sense, actually. Grass-types have a lot of plant-like bodily functions. Seeing my Leafeon shamelessly sprawled out on the grass to take up as much surface area as possible, coupled with the silly grin on her face makes me assume that her body is giving her some amount of gratification for her efforts.

Rays of sunlight filtered through the small berry tree beside me. The sapling offered little shade as it’s spring leaves haven't fully come in yet. So sitting with my team looked far more attractive than trying to avoid the sunlight. I unbuttoned my long-sleeved plaid shirt, tossed it on the well kempt grass below and laid down on top of it, exposing my pale winter back to the unimpeded sun above.

The apricity of the sun was extremely pleasant, especially since the road from Mauville to Petalburg was so chilly. The soothing heat massage from above threatened to put me to sleep like the Espeon a couple feet away. I snapped myself from dozing several times, constantly reminding myself that a nap out here would definitely leave a burn.

The soft rustling of turf caught my attention as Cia shifted around next to me. I answered my curiosity with a glance in her direction, and I started laughing at her new position: Laying on her back, splaying her hind legs for balance. Her head was tilted all the way back so the sun could shine under her chin, her forelegs flopped down limply to her sides offering as much of her underbelly to the sky as possible.

My laugh, however, interrupted Cia’s awkward basking. Her leaf-like ears twitched in my direction and she adjusted her head to look quizzically at me with her light brown eyes.

“What is it like?” I asked “The sun, I mean”

She regained her semi-comfortable, upside-down position before formulating a response. “ _Tingly…_ ” she hummed sleepily, pausing to doze until she remembered she was mid-response “ _Like when you massage my muscles after training..._ ” she trailed off again, captivated by the cloudless sky.

I smiled as an idea came to mind. I reached over and gently grabbed Cia’s forelegs, much to her surprise. She lifted her head as I slid her backwards across the grass and cradled her in between my legs. Her head rested on my bare abdominals as she looked quizzically up at me.

“Well, you just got done battling... So, I wonder how giving you a massage in the sunlight will feel!” I offered with a light smile.

“ _Ah! Sweet! Thank you, Master!_ ” she giggled as my hands wrapped around her chin. I began to gently rub the underpart of her jaw and slowly worked my way behind the leaves on the sides of her face. She purred in content under my touch as I gently worked my fingers into her leafy mane, rubbing around the back of her head and scalp. Her mouth hung open slightly, lost in bliss as I hit all of those perfect spots down her neck and along her sides. I was very attentive to not cause too much shade to fall upon my grass-type companion whilst I worked the upper half of her body. The combined effect from the sun and my touch were adorably apparent from her facial expression.

No words needed to be exchanged as I finished the last muscle group accessible from my current position. Cia knew that I wanted her to turn over at this point, and she happily did so. She rolled onto her stomach and rested her head between her forelegs, allowing me to kneel next to her and begin on her back.

It was much more difficult from this position to not cast a shadow on my Leafeon, but judging by her soothed purrs, I don’t think she minded too much. As my hands kneaded and wandered around Cia’s back, my eyes began to wander around the surroundings. Petalburg’s central park was surprisingly empty for such a nice day. Sure, there were trainers hanging about, even a couple battling, but such a nice park on one of the first clement days of the year deserved a far bigger attendance.

As I observed, something small caught my attention: Scarlett’s ears were no longer flopped on either side of her head, but were raised and pointed towards Cia and I, likely picking up on her sister’s purring.

“Hey, Scarlett, have you given any thought to what you want your treat to be?” I asked. Her ears suggested that she was awake, and getting slightly jealous of my pampering of Cia.

“ _Hmmm? Oh! No thank you, Master, I’m fine…_ ” My Espeon responded sleepily. Her purple eyes opened slightly with her response, but quickly closed again.

“Modest as ever, I guess” I sighed. I guess I'll have to think of some service, confection, or gift she would like. I promised both of them that they get whatever they wanted after each badge we earn, but damn. Scarlett is not greedy… “At least you aren't shy about what you want,” I scratched my Leafeon’s back, signaling that I was referring to her.

“ _And I’ll bet I’m easier to satisfy,_ ” she hummed.

“Not necessarily, you can eat WAY more than Scarlett when it comes to sweets... But at least you know what you want, yeah.” I returned to pressing and kneading the Leafeon’s back. It’s is one of the few spots that needs a little force to properly massage. It was bound densely with toned muscle, an obvious result of day to day agility training. However, I’m used to tending to her most tense muscles, and gladly worked a little bit harder.

I made my way down her spine to her hips. Again, Cia wordlessly complied with what she knew came next and shifted her weight off of one of her hind legs. This allowed me to guide the appendage out from under her to get at the largest and maybe strongest muscle on her body, her haunch. I considered just skipping this part… I mean... we are in public, and that’s awfully close to her… uhm… It looks weird to a bystander.

But you know what? Cia worked hard for this badge, and I’m not about to give her an incomplete massage! My hands tentatively wrapped around her thigh, and I slowly worked her tired muscles. Occasionally, I'd get a relieved sigh or a ticklish squeak out of my Leafeon, a sign that I hit a sore point. These were reactions she normally made when I do this, but it's always cute, and it never gets old. I worked down her haunch and gently kneaded at the tendons connecting her hamstrings to her pastern. I ultimately made my way all the way down to her paw, and we switched legs.

“ _Uhm, Master?_ ” a timid voice grabbed my attention. I turned to see Scarlett sitting next to us, looking down shyly.

“What’s up, Sugar? Change your mind?”

“ _Could you... touch me?... Like you touch Cia… I mean..._ ” she asked uncomfortably. In that instant I realized: I never give Scarlett massages. The battling and training of a psychic-type is not very physically intensive. Scarlett never gets sore or pulls a muscle, so I never thought to give her a massage. Evidently, my lack of fairness caused either jealousy or curiosity to form in my Espeon.

I smiled, “Of course, Sugar.” I patted Cia on the head, excusing myself from my completed massage. The grass-type smiled back, thanking me for my services rendered and content with returning to sunbathing. I decided I’ve had enough sunlight and retrieved my fallen shirt, putting my arms through the sleeves but not bothering to button it up. Relieved to get the sun off my colorless shoulders, I swerved around and faced my awaiting patient.

Scarlett clearly didn’t know what to do, She shifted awkwardly in her sitting position as I knelt eye to eye with her. “ _How do you want me?_ ” she asked.

I smiled and held out my hand, signaling her to set her paw in it. When she did, I wrapped my free arm around her back and grabbed her opposite shoulder. I expertly swiveled her around by her rump and gently pulled her onto my lap. An adorable little yelp came out of my fluffy pink pokemon as she landed. She braced as she expected a far harder landing, but quickly relaxed as she realized that I had full control over her momentum.

I started on her paws. First cupping the soft pads in one hand and massaging the top side, then shifting to the underside, rolling my finger on each pad, and in between each digit. Scarlett watched my movements carefully. She fully trusted me, but being new to this special attention made her hesitant to close her eyes and relax. After her paws, I hit her forearms, then her shoulders, finally working my way up her neck and onto what I would think would be the most fun area for both of us: her ears. As you’d expect, Espeon’s big pointy ears are obnoxiously soft, and from my experience, very sensitive, to sound and to touch.

Her reaction to my first couple strokes could only be characterized as… adorable. Her eyes finally rolled back and her jaw hung open slightly as she was lost in the euphoria of my gentle ear caressing. Deciding that her ears would be a nice ending point, I reserved it for the last part of the massage. I swirled my hands around her delicate head and around her jaw, carefully rubbing each tiny muscle that wound around her skull. I intertwined my fingers just so my thumbs could reach around her muzzle with a decent amount of leverage, and with this, gently squeezed and worked her jowls and cheeks.

I was going to wrap back around her head and do some more of her ears, but something stopped me. My attention was brought to the gem in the center of her forehead. A perfectly round ruby that glowed bright violet whenever Scarlett used psychic energy. I began to ponder if it has any sensation to it. Rather than ask politely, I did the the only appropriate thing during a massage: I experiment. My fingers gently pressed and rubbed around her forehead, gently grazing the subject of curiosity.

Doing so, however, caused Scarlett to twitch away slightly, a signature reaction that says: ticklish. Her eyes didn’t open and she promptly returned to her relaxed surrender to my wandering hands.

She is so cute. Like come on! She’s a pink, 40 kg cat with big fluffy ears and dazzling eyes all snuggled up in my lap, made even more adorable with her subtle reactions to my touch. My hands returned to her ears and slid along the furry appendage to the tip. Simultaneously, I leaned down and gently kissed the evidently ticklish gem at the center of her head. A gesture, I thought, would be mostly ignored by my entranced companion. But when I raised my head she stared up at me with a puzzled blush.

“Heh, sorry, I couldn't help it...” I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed that she got weirded out by the gesture. “But yeah, I guess that was a little inappropriate!”

“ _Y-you… You can kiss me… again, if you’d like…_ ” she nervously muttered.

“Oh…” I blinked a few times trying to interpret her reaction “Did that feel good?” she nodded bashfully and I smiled in relief. The last thing I wanted is for my team to think that I’m some weird pokephile or something. “Well, I’ll make a note for whenever we do this again,” I used the base of her giant ears to guide my lips down to her manipulation gem once more. I gave another extended kiss on her forehead, while I simultaneously massaged the base of her ears. Scarlett's eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the sensation.

I ended the gentle kiss just to admire her cute facial expression. The blush on her face deepened despite her relaxed posture and facial expression. It’s almost as if she was getting some sort of romantic charge out of my special attention. Which seems perfectly reasonable now that I consider that I am kissing a very sensitive spot. No, wait… That can’t be it. She realizes that this is a perfectly platonic addition to her reward for her performance at the gym… To imagine that she would think of me in that way. It’s almost laughable.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward again, but my journey forward was ended early. My lips bumped unexpectedly into a much softer surface. The sensation told me that I was kissing another eager pair of lips, feline lips, Scarlett’s lips. I instinctively recoiled away, but failed to do so as I was held into the kiss by a pair of pink forepaws, and a familiar psychic energy.

Scarlett quickly realized that I wasn’t kissing her back, and she hastily allowed me to sit up. She stared at me in fear of my negative reaction, and I was… Shocked out of giving a proper response.

“ _HEY, WHAT’S UP SCARLETT?!?_ ” Cia shouted coyly. The Leafeon prowled up to us, maintaining an aggressive posture and refusing to remove her gaze from her younger sister. Scarlett scrambled to her feet. The gem on her head sparked it's violet glow as she held her ground.

“ _WHAT ARE YA DOING!?_ ” Cia demanded, lowering herself to attack.

“ _Nothing that concerns you..._ ”

“ _Looked like you’re stealing my mate!_ ” Cia asserted.

“ _I’m claiming MY mate!_ ” Scarlett defended.

“ _By tricking him into kissing you? HA! You can’t pressure him into picking you, I won't let you!_ ” Cia’s forepaws ebbed with green mana as she reared up and slammed them into the ground. The impact was followed by several vines exploding from the earth around Scarlett, a ranged form of Vine Whip that took several weeks to perfect. All of the vines quickly collapsed around the Espeon, but wrapped and constricted around an ethereal shield instead.

“ _Cia, if we wait for him to pick one of us on his own. We will both be suffering through heat season every year for the rest of our lives._ ” Scarlett stated, safe behind her Barrier. She closed her eyes as her gem and body began to glow violet. I recognized what she’s doing, she’s using her momentary reprieve to combo Calm Mind with Stored Power. A pretty powerful combination if I do say so myself.

“ _You don’t know that! These things take time with humans. He will recognize my potential as a mate when he’s ready.... But you just had to force it didn’t you!?_ ” Cia slammed her paws into the ground again, forcing more vines to sprout and existing ones to squeeze down even harder.

“ _You haven’t seen his mind like I have._ ” Scarlett chanted, focusing on her Calm Mind.

The pink barrier began to crack under the the force of Cia’s Vine Whip. Considering her sister’s lack of mobility, weakening defenses, and the abundance of sunlight, Cia grew a sadistic grin on her face. She opened her mouth and quickly developed a Solar Beam, rushing to get it off before Scarlett could finish her combo.

Did Cia get it off in time? Or did Scarlett? We can only speculate who would have won that little race, as both of them evaporated into their respective pokeballs before any cataclysm could occur.

I heaved a sigh of relief. What the hell was that? I mean… The fighting is nothing new. The only two reasons I use their pokeballs for is: 1) inclement weather and 2) to get them to stop fighting with each other.

Scarlett, as you would imagine, isn’t very confrontational. Cia, on the other hand, is the kind of pokemon who competes for my attention constantly. If Scarlett never stood up to her older sister, Cia would walk all over her constantly. Cia fuels this kind of competition, and the two fight over petty stuff a lot. This fight, however, was the first one regarding… Courting me? I think?

… Courting me… Huh… I have to say that a couple times to myself. My pokemon were just battling over who would get to, and how to go about it. I guess I could say I’m flattered... But I feel more guilty than anything.

Guilty for several reasons. For starters, they sounded like they’ve been dropping hints for a long time, and I have simply been too dense to notice. Also, I feel guilty because… Well, I don’t think they know of the hefty punishment for having a relationship with pokemon in this region. Even if I had realized that they wanted such I thing, I can’t do anything about it because it’s regarded as Pokemon abuse! Consensual or not. I’ll have my trainer card revoked, a long jail sentence above my head, and worst of all, I’ll never see either of them again. Finally, I feel guilty because, I don’t have any other pokemon, particularly, male pokemon. Cia and Scarlett don’t have much opportunity for mating rituals, so I can’t help but feel their... unnatural attraction towards me is resultant of me being the only male around.

Unnatural… Now that I say and consider that word, the more inaccurate it sounds. Sure, a pokemon and a human is unnatural… but when Scarlett kissed me a couple minutes ago, it didn’t feel that unnatural. Surprising, yes, unwarranted, yes, but in retrospect, I... wanted to kiss her back... I wanted to tell her how she meant to me, and reciprocate the affection she clearly desires....

And then there was Cia... Though she didn’t kiss me or make any other bold declarations, her attraction to me was subtle but evident as I think about how she acts around me. Day after day, she trains with this unbreakable resolve, trying to get my attention, desperate to please me. She fights with this determined look in her eye, clearly devoted to my cause and hoping that one day I’ll pledge my devotion to her. But that day never came.

I kicked myself for my… Fuck, I can't even pick an adjective about myself that I should be frustrated about! I’m just… incompetent… in every way imaginable. The more I think about it the more I realize how blind I’ve been!

I looked down at the two red and white spheres contained in either of my hands. I think all three of us just need to talk about it privately… Sort out everyone’s position without fighting.

I took a deep breath and started heading back into town. A hotel would work, it’s been weeks since any of us have slept in an actual bed. And indeed, my back has been aching to do so.

The walk around town was… calming, after what had recently transpired. It gave me plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do about this whole mess.

After a little consideration, I decided that if I didn’t have to choose between them, I would probably be fine with… courting one of them (as weird as that is to say). But I didn’t have that luxury, they obviously wanted me to choose, and… I just can’t do that. It seems the only correct choice is not to choose.

Eventually, I made it to an opulent palace which I discern to be a hotel. It looked expensive, at least five times the price of a normal hotel, but hopefully that entails five times the bed quality. I’d gladly pay that excess to rest my tired body… emotionally and physically.

My room was all the way on the fifth floor, an enormous king sized abode worthy to house regal authority. Orange light from the sunset outside flooded through the many large windows. Illuminating the entire main room and deflecting rays into all the surrounding rooms. The floor in the entryway, kitchen, bar, and bathroom was a black marble, while the main room sported a spotless white shag carpet. Protruding from said carpet were four glass monoliths that trickled water down from the top. They're cleverly designed fountains without a basin. The subtle sounds of running water could almost lull you to sleep standing up. Finally, sitting in the middle of the glass fountains was an enormous king-sized bed, with way too many pillows and a silk comforter. An impressive spread to anyone, but to a trainer who sleeps exclusively on the ground... I almost cried.

I flopped on top of the bed and it was as soft as it looked. My burdened body seemed to sink into the fluffy mattress like quicksand, the gripping weight of the sand being replaced by my own desire to sink further and just save this mess to deal with another day. But I reminded myself that I don’t get to sleep quite yet. I reached for my belt and plucked off the two pokeballs occupying it. I suppose I should talk to them one at a time so they feel like they can speak freely.

I don’t have any particular order I would like to go in, and I don’t have any partiality to either of them. I set one of the tiny spheres on the other side of the bed at random, and return my attention to the one still in my hand.

“Cia first, I guess…” I tapped the small button in the middle to release my Leafeon. Her body materialized and she landed softly on the sumptuous comforter below. She took a brief moment to assess her surroundings and those around her. The grass-type paused as she realized that we were alone, no Scarlett, just me and her. Her leafy ears flopped behind her head.

“ _You seem like you’re here to disappoint me_ ” she commented, dejected.

“No… I haven’t decided what to do yet” I mumbled as I looked off, unsure what to say.

“ _Was Scarlett right? About your stance on… us?_ ”

I shrugged “Kinda, yeah… I mean… I honestly have had freudian fantasies about… being with you and Scarlett… But I never even considered their… reality”

“ _W-why not?_ ” she looked down, almost offended

“It’s just... unnatural… I mean, wouldn’t you rather have another pokemon for a ...partner? Why would you ever want me?”

“ _Why?!_ ” she cried, acting dizzy as she processed my cluelessness “ _Please don’t ask me ‘why’! Back when me and Scarlett were still just two unnamed Eevee’s , back when we were just two small pokemon in an impossibly big world, you were our fucking hero!! You saved my life!!_ ”

\---

She was referring to when the three of us met. I remember it very vividly, and I’m sure they do too. It was snowing heavily outside, and the snow had already accumulated to about knee high. It was a day that I was very thankful to be inside, warm, in front of a well maintained fire. I was drawn from the book I was reading by desperate scratching on the front door. I was reluctant to open it, mostly because of the fear of what it was caused by, but the second round of persistent scratching finally summoned me to the door. Opening it revealed the cute little Eevee I now call Scarlett, tears frozen to her fur as she desperately pleaded with me. She looked absolutely frostbitten, so naturally, I invited her inside. But she just called ‘Eevee’ over and over again, begging for me to follow her. I soon realized that she wasn’t the one who needed help, and quickly tossed on the nearest coat and boots to follow her into the blizzard. We trudged through the pale white void for nearly a half hour before arriving at our destination. My meager choice of apparel had chilled me right to the bone as well as the Eevee I was following. My lack of gloves and snow pants ensured that my hands had no feeling, and my sweats were completely soaked through. But the sight we came to shot adrenaline through my body, casting any complaints to the back of my mind as I investigated. A leaning tree, no doubt a decent shelter in such a frozen wasteland, had snapped at its trunk under the weight of the snow. But it wasn’t the fallen tree that caught my attention and filled me with protective vigor, it was the formation of snow right next to it.

A small brown muzzle protruded from the middle of a small molehill of snow, its owner desperately shook its head, displacing more snow that threatened to bury it completely. The muzzle was panicking as I approached it, whimpering and begging for help in between its heavy breaths, terrified of drowning in the relentless dump of snow. I was quick to act, hurriedly scooping as much snow as I could away from the second Eevee, much to her surprise and relief. When I got to digging out the young feline’s torso, I found both of her hind legs crumpled under the weight of the tree. I hurriedly poked around for uneven ground under the tree that I could squeeze under. The tree was too big to lift from above, but maybe, just maybe, I could budge it from underneath. I found what I was looking for a meter or two away, a little spot where the ground dips way under the tree and doesn’t support it. I quickly crawled into the little space, and put all four of my numb appendages under it.

“Eevee, I need you to pull your sister out if I manage to lift this, ok!?!” I yell at the top of my lungs, praying that the pokemon could hear me above the wind.

“Eevee!” I hear through the buffeting of ice and snow. I take that as my que. My frozen muscles strained as I pressed against the thick trunk with my arms and legs, combining a bench press and a squat to leverage as much strength as I could. The tree didn’t move. My refrigerated body failed to cooperate. No matter how I shifted, how I strained, no matter how frustrated I got, the trunk refused to budge. She’s going to die here… right here, and it’s because I am too weak to help her. She doesn’t deserve to be crushed, she doesn’t even deserve to even be freezing out here. But she is now to be merely a victim of circumstance, a frozen corpse until springtime, where her young little body can thaw and rot away properly. I cringed away at that thought. I refuse to give up and let that happen, I refuse! I may be frozen to the bone, I may not be very strong, but I won’t let that young girl die! I WON’T. A yell echoed out of my lungs as I summoned all of the strength I had and more. The tree shifted slightly, but not much, I have it! Two inches up for two seconds, that’s all I need!!!! A louder yell of frustration and fury erupts as my body does. The tree creaks and shifts as its trunk is raised slightly. One heartbeat... Two… Th- My arm fails as an impossibly painful cramp stretches across my tricep, and the tree falls back on the ground. I sat there for a few seconds, nursing my arm before emerging from the crawl space. A soft relieved smile stretched across my face as I see the second Eevee’s mangled legs were free from under the tree. Her younger sister licked her face as she panicked, a vain attempt to calm her down. The sight of her crippled legs brought tears to her eyes as she wondered how she would live, how she would survive with such a serious injury… Until I gently picked her up and cradled her in my removed coat. “Don’t worry little one, I’ve got you” I comforted the young Cia as I shielded her from the wind. I reached down with my free hand to retrieve her frozen younger sister, plopping the siblings together in my nest of fabric and warmth. Sacrificing my comfort for theirs as I carried them home.

 

\---

 

“ _So please don’t ask ‘Why’ like you aren’t the biggest blessing Scarlett and I have ever had, You know EXACTLY why I love you!!!_ ”

“Because I saved your life? Is that all it takes?”

“ _You gave us a HOME, you TOOK CARE of us. Just when I thought that life wasn’t worth living, just when I thought the world was a sick cruel place that only gets worse, you gave us everything we could ever ask for and more!_ ” Cia’s eyes watered as that last sentence cracked from her mouth “ _SO DON’T CALL MY LOVE UNNATURAL OR STRANGE, DON’T TELL ME I’M WRONG FOR THINKING SO. BECAUSE-_ ” Her crying rage was cut off as I set my hands on her cheeks. Guiding my head towards her, I pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes softened, but tears still flowed out of them as she leaned into the kiss.

“Cia… It’s ok, you know. Your feelings aren’t unnatural, and for as long as I’ve known you, I don’t mind being... yours... I just wanted to understand why, before I made a decision.” I wiped the tears off of her flawless greenish-yellow cheeks. “I just want to ask you one last thing before I speak to Scarlett, ok?” Cia nodded “You deserve anything you want, and I am honored that you want me. But why, do you feel, that Scarlett deserves to be disappointed?”

Cia’s ears drooped as she looked away, ashamed “ _She doesn’t deserve it, but since you have to choose, naturally, I just want you to choose me…_ ” I blinked a couple times as I considered her response.

“Are you ready?” I asked, grabbing Cia’s pokeball. She nodded, downcast. Cia’s body vaporized into a familiar red light that twisted and flowed back into the pokeball as I held it out.

I rubbed my temples and mentally prepared as I thought of what to ask Scarlett. I strolled over to the other side of the bed and exchanged Cia’s ball for Scarlett’s. Gently tossing the artifice onto the bed, Scarlett emerged from her pokeball. After landing and briefly assessing her new setting, she turned curiously to me.

“ _Did you already talk to Cia?_ ” she deduced.

“Wh- Yeah, I did, how did you know?”

“ _The covers are shifted around... also… I mean_ ” she smiled.

“You read minds” I chuckled. She probably didn’t probe for what I talked to Cia about, digging for details generally alerts the victim. That being said, she probably didn’t know what I was going to ask her about.

“ _Heh… yeah…_ ” her glare trailed along the ground.

“So… That kiss earlier…” I started. Scarlett’s ears perked up and she blushed lightly in embarrassment.

“ _Ah yes… If that’s our opening topic, I would like to apologize… It was very inappropriate and you clearly didn’t want to-_ ” I cut her off with a finger to her lips.

“I do wish you bothered to read my mind on that before you beat yourself up about it.” I paused to swirl my hand around her cheek. “It was a surprise, yeah... I wasn’t really mentally prepared to passionately kiss a pokemon, but ultimately, it wasn’t unwanted” Scarlett's eyes widened as she realized I was slowly guiding our faces together. “Now… that kiss was crummy on my account… So I would like to apologize.” I pressed my mouth against hers, gently caressing her soft, juicy, black lips with mine for a few heartbeats before finally breaking.

Scarlett’s eyes fluttered back open “ _Master… I don’t know what to..._ ”

“I do love you Scarlett, but I haven’t picked anyone… I only did that for the sake of fairness” Scarlett's eyes returned to their downcast, avoidance of eye contact.

“ _I see…_ ”

“Now, I wanted to ask you a couple things… first off… why now? Why today? Clearly, this has been eating at both of you for a while…but how long?”

“ _Well…. Remember when we evolved?_ ”

\---

I pause as I remember that story… It was about a year and a half ago… I was still living at home in Rubello, a smaller town with a very strong sense of community. Never was this more prevalent than at the Fall Festival, a week-long event where non-store owners gathered in the middle of town and sold any commodities that they enjoy making in their free time. It was a ton of fun, rows upon rows of stands peddling anything from Watmel cupcakes, to handmade apparel; hand crafted jewelry to original art. Whatever hobbies our neighbors had developed were on display for the town to peruse and purchase. And this year was the first one that I got to spend with my new pokemon. One of which I just learned could put away ice cream like you wouldn’t imagine.

“I told you that second bowl was a mistake, Cia…” I gloat as the Eevee in question groaned in my arms. I sighed internally. I didn’t really mind carrying her for a couple hours, she’s only 10 kg or so, but she kinda ruined the occasion for herself.

The three of us re-entered the crowd after our lunch break. The festival got slightly more crowded since we stopped to eat… ok… much more crowded. Scarlett walked timidly next to me, her fluffy ribs rubbed up against my calf as she tried her best to juggle keeping up and not getting stepped on. Noticing the potential threat that the crowd posed to my pokemon, I reached down with my free hand and scooped her off the ground as well. I brought her up to my shoulder so she could climb onto my head, comfortably getting a better view than me. I certainly miss when they were this small.

We weaved through the crowd, certainly not letting the density of people sour the day. It only meant that we ran into a higher density of people I knew. Including a certain someone sitting at the stand in front of me.

“Well, if it isn’t Taylor Marlor, impressing everyone with the silver work again this year?” I greet, leaning into one side of her display and observing her home-forged jewelry.

“Oh, hey! It's been a while! When did you get those Eevees? They’re adorable!” She ignored my first question entirely. I glanced down at Cia. She was awake but still obviously in discomfort.

“About a year now, I’m kinda surprised you haven’t run into them.” I answered without making eye contact, instead opting to browse her wares. Every variety of intricate medallions to simple rings, were all placed carefully on tiny shelves and hooks. They’re not labeled for price, notably; a lot of these stands weren’t. Most seemed to enjoy negotiating their price on the spot. I made my way to the other side of the stand, maintaining cordial small talk and carefully minding my Eevee hat as I perused about. This side was more based on necklaces with thin chains, complicated frames, and magical looking gems in the center. They swirled with subtle monocolored auras, and I wondered what they even were.

“These are certainly new. What are they?” I asked. Taylor perked up as she couldn’t wait to talk about them.

“Mesmerizing, aren’t they? Dad found a way to have Gigalith bind light energy to gemstones. It’s not worth having a whole booth about, but I couldn't wait to make necklaces out of them!” She explained. I nodded. I must agree, I did find them very captivating, but I had a feeling my hat was even more amazed by them. Scarlett reached out carefully with her tiny paws and brought one of the violet gems closer to her. She was completely hypnotized by the swirling clouds of purple in the enchanted marble. She was so oblivious to her surroundings, that she jumped slightly as I unhooked the chain of the necklace she was holding and set it around her neck.

“How much for that one?” I asked.

“You’re buying one for your pokemon?” she asked, her face twisted in confusion “I mean, it’s more of a gift for a loved one, ya?” she tried to dissuade me.

“Yeah, maybe so, but Scarlett never wants anything when we go out… This one, on the other hand...” I wiggled Cia as I refer to her “... pretty much begs for a taste of every food stand we pass. Scarlett needs a souvenir from today, and I don’t mind it being a little expensive.”

Taylor pursed her lips as she considered my reasoning “Normally... 10000… but just because it looks so cute on her, let’s saaaaay, 8000?”

“Steep” I commented, reaching for my wallet.

“You’re the one buying jewelry for a pokemon~” Taylor sung.

I paid and left. I was happy that I managed to get Scarlett something today, but I was rather unhappy with how much it cost. I didn’t stop at another stand, but instead pulled over to a park bench relatively away from all of the commotion. I was eager to look at Scarlett’s new necklace a little closer, and to ensure that she liked it.

Evidently, Cia was clearly more impatient to see just how jealous she should be. The Eevee leapt out of my arms onto the bench. She sat and watched as Scarlett also dismounted off of my head. The two proceeded to have an adorable little exchange where Cia inspected and complimented the expensive gift, and Scarlett bashfully looked off.

I sat on the other side of Scarlett, drawing her attention. She knew that I also wanted a better look at the necklace and she promptly turned to face me, puffing out her chest to best present my gift. She looked so cute with the rather large dangling piece of silver around her neck. It would probably scrape the ground if she walked with it on… but it would likely fit her just perfectly when she chose to evolve.

“Eevee~” She smiled sweetly at me.

“You’re welcome, Sugar” I chuckled as I reached out and scratched behind her ear. Scarlett leaned gently into the gesture, with a cute little smile on her face. Much to the surprise of Cia and I, Scarlett’s brown fur started glowing. She seemed to not even notice that she was evolving, as she was too lost in my rigorous ear scratching. That is, until I stopped.

The look on her face was priceless. It started out with the disappointment that I stopped. Then it shifted into shock that I had seemingly shrunk to her size, and she whipped around to see her big sister was now… little. Finally, a delighted, gaping smile appeared on her face as she looked down to her paws, now pink and dainty. Scarlett quickly jumped off the bench and used a mirror on a nearby stand to gawk a her new body. She posed a bit for herself, flicking her newly forked tail at her reflection and admiring her strikingly effeminate curves. Finally, she turned back to me. Her purple eyes had a tears forming in them as she beamed at me, elated. Scarlett couldn’t hold it anymore. She exploded with excitement as she leapt at me, wrapping her new forelegs around my neck. Squeezing the life out of me was the best way of expressing her happiness.

\---

 

“ _That moment was it…_ ” Scarlett concluded, trailing off in nostalgia.

“Was what?”

“ _The moment I realized I loved you_ ” she explained. The impact of which made my heart ache. “ _When I looked at you for the first time with my new eyes. You looked... happy for me, proud of me, mesmerized by me… And… making you feel that way made me all… melty… inside._ ” Scarlett paused, chuckling to herself before continuing “ _Of course I didn’t tell anyone this until Cia begged for you to buy her a stone, you remember that?_ ”

I chuckle “Yeah, she got pretty jealous, pretty quick”

“ _Yeah, but it’s funny, after you bought her a Leaf Stone, I figured she developed the same new feelings I had… I assumed that my love was a result of my new physical maturity. But when I told her how I felt, she laughed at me… She said she made up her mind the day you carried us home in your coat._ ”

My heart ached once more, burdened with a mixture of flattery and guilt.

Her ears perked up as she remembered another short story “ _Oh yeah, and remember when Cia and I went into heat for the first time last fall? Cia kept telling you to leave us alone, even though you only wanted to help?_ ”

I nodded “Yeah… I understand you two get irritable during your time of the year… but-”

“ _But did you deduce the real reason we wanted you gone? We couldn’t stop thinking about you all week. We were kept awake with fantasies of… you… on top of us… making us feel better… but your presence only tormented us… dangling our dream mate just out of reach as we suffered..._ ” she blushed and looked away “ _Anyway, the point is, we’ve wanted you for a while…_ ”

I have to wrap this up before my heart explodes… “I have one more question, Scarlett... is there any reason, why Cia deserves to be disappointed?” I forced out, knowing that her answer would be as humble as her sister's.

“ _Cia is my sister, and there is no reason on this planet that I can condemn as reason to deny her her biggest desire. I may want to be yours more than I can put into words… But you’re Cia’s reason for training, for battling... for living…_ ”

My heart tore in two, and tears immediately began to form in my eyes. So long, both of them waited for me, and after all of it, I’m forced to disappoint them both. I can’t fucking pick one of them!

“ _Hey... Master, please don’t cry…_ ” Scarlett set a pink paw on my shoulder. I raised my hand and pat her paw.

“I’m ok, Sugar… I’m just…” I paused to think of what to say… But no more words came. I reached across the bed and released Cia from her pokeball. Cia’s ears perked up as she reassessed the situation, but her ears quickly flopped back down when she saw Scarlett’s concerned face and my emotionally defeated one.

“ _He still hasn’t decided…_ ” she deadpanned.

“Well, how the hell do you expect me to, Cia!?!?” I exclaimed as I flopped backwards onto the bed. “We’ve been through SO MUCH together, 4 gyms, 2 contests, hell, we’ve even fought against a group from Team Magma, and won!… Sure, we’ve met new people, even some old friends along the way, but both of you know me far better than any human out there!” Both of my hands met my face as I tried in vain to facepalm out my frustration. “... and have you two looked in a mirror lately? Sorry to be blunt, but you two are physically perfect, too!! You’re both perfectly feminine in form, with perfect coats and adorably soft curves. Hell, Cia, you even won that contest in Lavaridge! Spending the night with one of you would be such a pleasure” I sat up and looked at the two of them. They both sat attentively, allowing me to explain myself. “I genuinely wish I could just pick you both and be done with it, but you two want me to choose and… I can’t do that…”

Both of their ears perked up simultaneously. They both caught something I said at the end that made them look at each other, then back to me.

“ _We don’t want you to choose,_ ” Cia finally stated.

I blinked “Wha- Of course you… What does that--” I failed to form a proper question. The sisters looked at each other once again.

“ _Humans are monogamous…_ ” Cia checked with Scarlett.

“ _Beyond a doubt, that’s what their culture is based on_ ” Scarlett nodded.

“ _But he just said…_ ” a devious grin stretched across Cia’s face “ _He wants to pick us both~_ ”

A more tame smile appeared on Scarlett's face “ _I’m not gonna force him to pick~_ ” she cooed as she walked up to me, swaying her cute pink butt seductively behind her. Her forked tail flicked from side to side in tandem with her haunch, exaggerating her movements and making her suggestive glare even more alluring. “ _Are you, Cia?_ ” she coquettishly asked as she circled me, dragging her fluffy tail around my neck and rubbing her cheek at my sides affectionately.

“ _Now, why would I mind sharing with my sister?_ ” Cia followed closely behind, but instead chose to shove me backwards onto the bed. She quickly straddled my midsection, and sat down on my abdomen. She plopped her chest against mine as she leaned down and gave me a hungry kiss. Stunned, confused, but obviously aroused, I quickly brought my hands to her cheeks and caressed them as I shifted my lips against hers. As the kiss continued, my only source of air was through the narrow space between Cia's cheeks and my nose. Her scent was oily and alluring, familiar but exciting. She smelled like she always has, but her musk was far more intoxicating as the feline moved her eager black lips against mine. My hands slid down her neck and wandered around her sides, but what use is stroking her sides when I give her massages so often? My touch quickly shifted lower, lower, as low as I could reach from this position and my grip wrapped around her fluffy feline haunch.

Scarlett nudged Cia from behind, signalling her to move up. Cia broke the kiss to comply. She moved her butt up my torso and re-sat on my chest, giving me a good view of her… womanhood.

“O….k… I’m uh...” I stuttered as my eyes darted between Cia’s eyes and the black lips of her vagina.

“ _What’s the matter, Master? You act like you’ve never seen it before~_ ” Cia snickered as she looked down at me.

“S-sorry, this is the first time you’ve… presented it to me.”

“ _There’s no need to be nervous, master,_ ” Scarlett called from her new position lying in between my legs. She took a moment to use Psychic to undo my belt buckle. “ _You want this too, yes? Just relax and do what comes naturally!_ ” she chirped.

“I’m not nervous” I defended, though admittedly, I started to get nervous as Scarlett worked to undo my jeans. “I’m just kind of confused.”

Cia laughed “ _If anyone has explaining to do, it’s you, dear mate. Male pokemon can have as many females as they can support. Humans don’t do this, and we figured you had to pick one of us…_ ” she explained.

“But you two are just fine… with this?” I asked, becoming tense as telekinetic powers slid my pants off.

“ _If anything, I prefer it this way_ ” Cia reassured, but she frowned when I didn’t look convinced “ _Let me paint you a picture. If I watch as my mate, i.e. you, fucks the shit out of my little sister, what does that say about him?_ ” She paused to let me think “ _It means he’s an alpha. It means he has the strength and the resources to take care of and protect two females. I’m assuming that such a setup would make human females jealous of malicious towards each other_ ” she leans in closer to whisper “ _But if you want to fill a female pokemon with sexual anticipation… you fuck another female in front of them. It reminds them that they’re with the strongest male. It makes them excited and eager because they know they’re up next._ ”

The sensation of cool air washes over my genitals as Scarlett finally got my underwear off. She hummed slightly as she inspected my hardened shaft. It twitched slightly as her syrupy breath tickled it’s surface, and she suppressed a laugh.

“ _You don’t sound disappointed…_ ” Cia called back without breaking eye contact with me.

“ _It’s bigger than I imagined… It’s kinda strange looking…_ ” Scarlett answered, leaning in and kissing my dick as if to apologize for calling it ‘strange’. Cia’s interest was also piqued and she dismounted me to investigate for herself.

“ _Huh, no knot or anything... almost perfectly straight… I don’t know, Scarlett, I kinda like it. It looks like it’s a healthy appendage, Eevee penises look like they’d shrivel up and fall off if exposed to sunlight. They’re all veiny and red, but his is… Robust_ ” Cia thought out loud as she laid down a couple feet away. She flinched slightly as she realized that this conversation probably made me even more uncomfortable “ _But whatever, I only really care who it belongs to, not what it looks like,_ ” she concluded. “ _You two can start whenever you’re ready…_ ” she suggested, eager to get started, but handing off the first turn to Scarlett.

Scarlett and I looked at each other awkwardly, she nervously got up from between my legs, and I sat up in response. She paused as me doing so ruined her plans, perhaps she intended to lay on top of me like Cia was?

Scarlett clearly didn’t know what to do, She shifted awkwardly in her standing position as I sat eye to eye with her. “ _H-how do you want me?_ ” she asked.

I smiled and held out my hand, signaling her to set her paw in it. When she did, I wrapped my free arm around her back and grabbed her opposite shoulder. I expertly and quickly swung her underneath me, careful to not allow any of my weight to fall on her or too much of her weight to fall onto the bed. An adorable little yelp came out of my fluffy pink pokemon as she gently landed. She braced as she expected a far harder landing, but quickly relaxed as she realized that I had full control over her momentum.

We both shifted around slightly in our weird, human-pokemon version of missionary position. I paused as I gauged her reactions. The last thing I wanted to do is make Scarlett uncomfortable. I may not have done this before, and I may be grossly incompetent when it comes to romance, but I do know this: When women are with men, they want to either feel safe, or feel vulnerable. They either want a gentleman who is responsive to their wishes, or they want a predator to surrender themselves to completely. Though Cia would probably want me to act like your average male pokemon, advancing without permission, and dominating her, Scarlett is certainly the first option. I want to make her feel safe under me.

I swiveled my arms around so that I could cradle Scarlett’s head. I supported and caressed her fluffy pink cranium as I leaned down to kiss her. She happily kissed me back, but the kiss was quickly broken by a sharp but suppressed gasp as I slowly slid my shaft along her opening. A thin layer of mucus-y excretion coated the underside of my dick as my mate was clearly ready to accept my length. But whether she was wet enough was not my primary concern.

“How are you feeling, Sugar?” I whispered as I continued to slowly glide my dick against the soft black lips of her womanhood.

“ _I-I’m fine,_ ” she responded breathlessly. I slowly brought my hips back and lined myself up with her.

“Now, you did say I was a little bigger than you anticipated. So if you feel any pain or anything you don’t like, please tell me.” I reassured.

She nodded in understanding, and I could tell she appreciated the gesture. Now that I was sure she was prepared, I slowly parted her virgin folds with the head of my penis. She gasped again, and I paused slightly before pressing in a little further. When I was about halfway in, she whined loudly, a sound that could have been interpreted as pain driven.

“Ok… Ok…” I soothed, slowly pulling back out. I was interrupted, however, by two paws wrapping around my neck, directing my attention to the pink cat looking up at me.

“ _P-Please keep going,_ ” she begged. Her gorgeous violet eyes stared deep into mine, imprinting her subconscious with the face of her new mate.

I was unsure whether I should. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her, but I wasn’t about to say no to her polite request. I slowly worked my way all the way in. The head of my penis pressed up against her cervix just as my hips pressed up against hers. Maybe a little bit of a snug fit, but still a remarkably good one considering that we’re completely different species. I paused for a few moments as my Espeon regained her composure.

“ _Y-you can start moving now_ ” Scarlett whispered. I was more than happy to oblige and soon the two of us are making soft, gentle movements against each other. Scarlett let out a series of adorable little squeaks and gasps as I slid my manhood in and out of her, assuring me that I was doing a proper job. She even engaged her abdominals a little bit to help press her pelvis against mine when I lightly pressed into her. Very soon, her counter movements became sloppy as she began to twitch and quiver under me. After about a minute, far sooner than I’d expect, her entire body seized up. Her forelegs firmly hugged my neck, her haunches clasped around my hips, and much to my displeasure, her claws dug into my skin.

My body froze up as well, but for reasons of not wanting to deepen the gashes that Scarlett didn’t realize she’s giving me. She let out an uncharacteristically loud moan as the walls of her vagina clenched around my dick, as if attempting to squeeze out any remaining semen that actually wasn't coming out. After about ten seconds, she slowly began to come down from her violent orgasm, her muscles slowly relaxed, and her claws retracted back into her paws.

Scarlett panted slowly under me, her eyes opened just enough to gaze affectionately up at me. I leaned down and kiss the gem on her forehead. “Good girl~” I whispered in her ear before slowly lifting myself off of her. Scarlett purred in content as she cooled down, her eyes fluttering closed as she sank into the silk comforter.

“ _My, my, you’re good at that~_ ” Cia cooed as she circled around me. Getting a good look at her resting sibling.

“Someone's eager for her turn” I chuckled as I slid my hand around her tail. I quickly drew my finger across her slippery womanhood, sampling her moist pussy and eliciting a surprised flinch out of my Leafeon. It seems Cia’s explanation earlier was true, watching me fuck Scarlett had made her extremely wet.

“ _Hmmm, one sec there, Stud, I kinda want to clean up the mark Scarlett left on you first,_ ” Cia hummed as she circled around to my back. Scarlett’s ears perked up at the sound of her name, snapping her awake.

“ _What did I do?_ ” Scarlett asked, confused and concerned.

“ _You left a little love scratch on his back…_ ” Cia explained. I remained in my kneeling position slightly away from Scarlett, as I allowed Cia to hook her arms over my shoulders.

“Am I bleeding?” I asked as my grass-type dragged her tongue across the nape of my neck.

“ _Yeah, she got you pretty good,_ ” Cia paused as she took a couple more licks. She seemed pretty relaxed about its severity, but Scarlett looked almost frightened.

“ _I- I’m so sorry, Master, I didn’t even-_ ” she hysterically started to apologize but I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

“Don’t worry about it, Sweetheart, it was an accident, clearly” I offered a smile, but Scarlett still looked ashamed by the fact that she cut me.

“ _I’ll try not to rend you open when I finish~_ ” Cia tittered. Poking fun at her sister.

“I don’t know…” I laughed. “You might not be able to help it” I boasted. “After all, Scarlett didn’t even realize she did it,” I smiled, twisting around and sliding one arm between my companion's legs, and the other around her back. She wrapped her forepaws around me as she realized I was lifting her up.

“ _It may have been accidental, but I don’t want to hurt you…_ ” she defended as I laid her down on the soft silk bed below her.

“But if you do… Don’t worry about it. If anything, it’s just a mark meaning I did well~”

“ _Mmmm, you seem so concerned with our experience, you should worry about yours a li-ttle…_ ” Cia trailed off as I poked at her opening with the tip of my dick.

“You girls have waited far too long to be disappointed, and frankly, if you scratch me, I kinda deserve it. So please…” I leaned into her face “Enjoy yourself” I kissed her, but she licked me back, turning it into a very sloppy kiss.

It just occured to me that kissing is probably a very human thing for me to do… licking is probably a more natural form of affection for Cia, so I should probably indulge her a little bit. As I poked and grinded around her vagina, I leaned back in and dragged my tongue across her muzzle, eliciting a slight gasp from my partner. Cia’s the kind of girl who would likely want to feel vulnerable around me, so when I felt that she was sufficiently wet, I just went for it. Slowly, mind you, carefully, sure, but I didn’t comfort her at every turn and I didn’t go half as slow as I went with Scarlett. After all, permission isn’t hot.

While I would classify Scarlett’s turn earlier as soft and sensual, slow and intimate. My intuition guided me to a completely different style with Cia, fast and hungry, forceful and energetic. Very quickly after my initial plunge, I felt comfortable with actual thrusts. My hips collided with Cia’s with a little bit of force, causing her body to recoil back and shake the large bed beneath us.

Cia was plenty more vocal than her sister as well. She had no problem moaning passionately in between the licks that she continued to wipe my face with. But my my, I could only pray to Arceus that the walls of this room are thick enough to absorb the wail of ecstasy that came out of my Leafeon when she came. She writhed in sexual stimulation under me, her legs clamped down on my sides, and despite her promise earlier, her claws raked my chest.

When she finally calmed down, she was breathing heavily. Her perfect body relaxed into the opulent bedding under her and she seemed at peace… until she opened her eyes.

“ _You’re disowning me…_ ” She asserted as she saw the blood rolling down my chest.

“ _Good god Cia, I thought I had no self control!_ ” Scarlett scolded from a few feet away.

“ _I… ah_ ” Cia panicked as she looked at my wound. It hurt… a ton, but not enough to blame her. I quickly reached out and gently scratched behind her ear, drawing her attention up to my face.

“Forget it even happened, Sugar...” I gave my most genuine smile possible through the distracting pain on my chest. The love mark that Scarlett gave me faded into my subconscious when presented with the eight, three-inch lacerations. They were nearly symmetrical, four on either pectoral, resultant of Cia’s instinctual pressing of her paws into and down my chest as she finished.

“ _But that’s BAD! I-_ ” Cia started again as I scooted out of the bed, but I interrupted her.

“Didn’t happen~” I called back as I reapplied my jeans. I intended to retreat to the bathroom and clean myself up, but I found myself weightlessly floating back onto the bed.

“ _I’m sure we can take care of you…_ ” Scarlett gently reset me on the bed with her mind. She shot an expectant glance at her sister. Cia straightened up at the realization that she should fetch some first aid, and quickly hopped off the bed towards the bathroom.

Scarlett’s attention returned to me. She laid down against my side, so she had access to my wound “ _I’m very sorry that ended on such a poor note… you’ve been through far too much today already…_ ” she shook her head “ _and neither of us can even mate with you without cutting you to ribbons…_ ” she looked away “ _It’s shameful_ ” she leaned in and started licking my chest, avoiding eye contact.

I smiled “It’s not your fault… humans are fragile”

“ _True, if you were a pokemon these wouldn’t be as deep… but it would still lose us a mate..._ ”

“Scarlett…” I slid my hand under her chin, interrupting her and redirecting her violet eyes up to mine “At this point, I’m too happy to be yours to care about such a small mistake. You’d have to slash a vital organ to get me to abandon you.”

She tittered at my flattery, and smiled back. “ _You’re too sweet,_ ” she hummed before returning to licking the blood off of my riven chest.

The bed shifted under the weight of Cia landing on it. She returned with a bottle of antiseptic and a small bag of cotton balls humorously hanging out each side of her mouth. Both of which were soon floating off under Scarlett’s adept telekinesis.

“ _Thank you, Cia._ ”

“ _Of course._ ” Cia responded as she laid down on my other side. She began cleaning the remainder of my chest while her little sister worked at wetting a cotton ball with the painful looking liquid. Successful and ready, Scarlett lowered the soaked cotton ball onto the cut most recently licked by Cia. I bit my lip as the alcohol-like fluid irritated the laceration. The pair continued this implicit process of Cia licking a cut, and Scarlett applying the painful disinfectant to the bloodless wound.

When Cia’s rounds we’re finished, she pursed her lips as she thought of something. She spread her legs and licked at her womanhood curiously. She pursed her lips again.

“ _Scarlett, spread your legs_ ” she instructed bluntly. I am reminded of my company's lack of modesty. Confused, the Espeon did as requested, and Cia’s ears flopped back. “ _Has it occurred to you yet that we are the worst mates ever?_ ”

“ _Why, yes, actually_ ” Scarlett finished sterilizing the last cut as her sister got up “ _What now?_ ”

“ _He didn’t cum yet…_ ” she explained as she pulled my pants open with her teeth. Scarlett circled around my crotch as well. They both felt dutifully obligated to provide any stimulation necessary for me to get my climax for the night.

I sighed, “Oh, for crying out loud…” I groaned as I struggled to sit up. Any movement of my arms tugged at the torn flesh on my chest, limiting my efforts to only my abdominals. “Girls, stop, please…” They froze and both of their ears perked up, signalling that I had their attention. “I think it’s sweet that you two are so desperate to make it up to me… But I’m not a male pokemon! I don’t care! Tonight was my service to you, not the other way around-” I was cut off by a brown paw on my upper chest, careful to avoid my injury.

“ _Master, please... We want to please you,_ ” Cia begged “ _Just… Let us…_ ” she slowly pushed me back down onto the bed. The sensation of Scarlett’s tongue dragging along my semi-erect shaft grabbed my attention and compelled my body to pump more blood to my penis. Cia returned her attention to my genitals as well, tickling my arm with her leaf-like tail as she turned around. Cia leans down and takes a turn licking my gradually hardening dick. She lifted her tail off of my arm, giving me a pleasant view of her womanhood as she helped stimulate my dick.

It was at this point that I just relaxed and focused on enjoying myself. I was certainly flattered by their gestures, but I just wanted to make sure they didn’t feel like I demanded anything from them. After a few minutes of the two coating my dick with their saliva, I reached out lazily at Cia’s softly rounded thighs. I pet and rubbed around the large muscle suggestively.

“ _Master, are you sure you want to exert yourself?_ ” Cia asked. I blinked a couple times as to what she meant by that. Perhaps, being a female pokemon, she never considered ‘being on top’. Most pokemon anatomy wouldn’t allow for such a thing, but humans, for some reason, have an impossibly versatile form.

Regardless of Cia and Scarlett’s apparent lack of creativity, I was more than happy to share the resulting ideas of my perverted fantasies. I smiled at the curious grass-type and I gestured her to stand and turn around. She obliged and pressed her lips against mine upon arrival. A kiss I quickly broke for a more… feral gesture. The one she expressed a preference to earlier. I take a long lick of her muzzle, all the way from her chin to her nose, much to her delight.

I set a hand on her side while the two of us hungrily lapped at each others faces. I nudged her to the side, guiding her over me, so that she was straddling my torso. She was focused on her task, but was still mindful of my fragile lacerations. Her attention to my face, however, quickly subsided as I raised my hips and poke at her womanhood. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as I poked my head into her, and pressed down on her ass suggestively with my hands.

“ _Oh~_ ” she cooed as she realized what I was getting at.

She smiled confidently and took up the movements as she very quickly learned to ride me. Her movements were relatively uncoordinated, without proper rhythm or form. The feline obviously hasn’t even imagined ever practicing this motion, but Cia did her best regardless. Her paws were intentionally set off to the sides of my chest as she awkwardly pressed her hips against mine. This was not only to avoid aggravating my cuts, but to make sure she didn’t accidentally harm me again.

A move that proved prudent as she quickly climaxed once more. Her back arched, pressing her belly into mine, and claws dug into the opulent bedding underneath us as she moaned: “ _L-LEAFEON~_ ”

Normally, I’ve learned to understand everything she says, every ‘Leafeon’ she utters usually has some meaning (which I have translated for you thus far) but now she was clearly just doing what’s natural. She was instinctively calling her species name as she succumbed to her mate.

“ _LEAFEON~!_ ” she moaned again, forgetting any modesty she had as she pleasured her mate.

After a few moments, she collapsed on top of me. Her moans slowly faded into soft purrs as she rested on my chest. I brought my arms around her, holding her in a loving hug as I stroked her yellowish green coat. She shifted slightly in my embrace and her eyes opened slightly to meet mine. I spent a moment admiring the amazing depth and coloration of Cia’s brown eyes. She smiled tiredly at me.

“ _You still haven’t finished have you?_ ” she sighed but maintained her smile. I shook my head.

“ _Look on the bright side, Cia. Endurance like that will be fantastic during our heat cycle~_ ” Scarlett cooed, eagerly awaiting her turn. Cia took a moment to lean up and lick my face before crawling off of me.

“ _I’m just kinda disappointed that I have to wait til tomorrow to feel his seed._ ”

“ _Then you probably shouldn’t have gone first~_ ” Scarlett remarked, stepping carefully over me as she positioned herself. She stared lovingly into my eyes as she lined herself up with me. Like her sister, she was clearly awkward and uneasy in this strange new position. But refusing to disappoint, she eagerly lowered herself onto my length. Her signature soft gasp escaped her mouth as she focused on the sensation of her womanhood enveloping my shaft.

Rather than attempting to lower and raise her hips off of mine, Scarlett opted to sensually grind her pussy around my member, using the side to side movement to massage my dick and in turn hit every spot inside her. Despite how uncoordinated her movements were, her slower method was actually getting me pretty close.

But again, before I could finish, the sexual sensitivity of my pokemon struck again. Scarlett let out a surprised “ _H_ _ahh~_ ” as the walls of her vagina squeezed around my dick. Her head arched backwards and her claws sunk into the bedding. She looked as though she wasn’t expecting it, like the orgasm snuck up on her and she’s now lost in its gripping bliss. She bit her lip and let out another suppressed “ _Mmmmh~_ ”. Her forelegs wobbled and trembled weakly and she soon forfeit her balance, collapsing onto my torso. Her heart could be felt pounding as fast as it could against my chest, and soon after, her forelegs were felt tenderly hugging my sides. A gesture that I was more than happy to return. But I was too close to let her rest for long. I slid one hand down around her petite pink haunch for a little bit of leverage and slid my member back in.

Scarlett lifted her head off of my upper chest to see if I was getting close. She tried gauging my facial expression, but quickly just decided to read my emotions with her psychic abilities. She smiled and her purple eyes slowly fluttered closed as my rutting was arousing her to orgasm once again.

I quickly grew frustrated with the inefficiency of my movements. Scarlett laying on top of me made it impossible to get decent thrusts in. I wrapped my arms around her and gently rolled her under me. An effort that she offered no resistance to. From my new position I was able to slide my entire length in and out of her effortlessly.

She gasped breathlessly as I continued. Her pink haunches were spread wide to give me the best view of my cock sliding in and out of the black folds of her vagina. The sensation of her sex, her soft moans, her submissive presentation of herself, all served to bring me to my own climax.

I quickly leaned in and wrapped her in a loving embrace as I held my length fully inside her. My dick flared with the gripping bliss of my own orgasm. Realizing what was happening, Scarlett quickly forced her lips against mine in a passionate kiss as I came. My shaft twitched inside her wet folds as it involuntarily spilled several waves of my semen into my fluffy pink pokemon.

When the sensation subsided, I broke the kiss. Scarlett and I spent a couple moments panting into each others agape mouths and gazing lovingly into eachothers eyes. And then, the exhaustion that had been accumulated from the whole day came flooding back all at once. I slowly rolled off of my psychic companion and flopped onto the bed next to her, quickly dozing off.

“ _Tiring day, huh?_ ” Scarlett hummed with a soft, dreamy smile.

“Best day of my life, but… yeah… Very tiring” I responded without opening my eyes

“ _Well, rest up, my dear mate,_ ” Cia tittered as she laid down next to me. “ _Cause you’re finishing inside me when you wake,_ ” Cia leaned in and licked my face affectionately. The two of them snuggled up on either side of me, resting their feline heads on my shoulders, and allowing me to sleep with my arms wrapped around them.

Several minutes passed. The soft voice of one of my girls gently pulled me awake.

“ _Scarlett?_ ” Cia whispered.

“ _Hmmm?_ ”

“ _Did it feel different? To have him finish in you?_ ”

Scarlett hummed to herself as she decided how to describe it, “ _It’s more satisfying to be… filled…_ ” Cia hummed lightly at her sister's description. She layed back down on my shoulder, and hugged my midsection more tightly, clearly excited for tomorrow.

I was then lulled to sleep by the unintentional purring of my pokemon. The low vibration reverberated through my chest and warmed by heart more so than any purr I've ever heard from them. It was the content purring of two sisters finally getting their dream mate.

 


End file.
